The present invention relates to a bookshelf type record player in which except when a record is being played, a tone arm is positioned at the rear side of a turntable whereby a space which had to be provided on one side of the tone arm in a conventional record player for resting the tone arm is dispensed with. As result, the width of the player cabinet can be considerably decreased to substantially the same length as the diameter of the turntable.
In prior art record players, a turntable having a diameter substantially equal to or somewhat greater than the diameter of the largest record disc to be played is disposed on a player board. An arm rest is provided on the right side of the turntable in a tone arm rest space. Accordingly, the overall player cabinet is rather larger than the turntable. Furthermore, in the prior art record players, there is usually provided an upper turntable cover member made of acrylic resin. The overall record player size is approximately 50 cm in each of width, depth and height and hence a relatively large amount of space is required.
An object of the invention is to provide a much more compact record player.
In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a recorder player in which a tone arm rest space located on the right side of a prior art turntable is omitted so that the width of the player cabinet is substantially the same as the diameter of the turntable.